


How We Talk

by Avon7



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eleven (2001), Ocean's Twelve (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avon7/pseuds/Avon7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They talk in half-sentences, in thoughts they scarcely needed to say. Danny has always been able to read Rusty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Talk

Half to himself, half to Rusty – the way these conversations always go - Danny mused, “One more should do it.”

A pause.

“No, you’re right – at least two.”

Danny blinked, closed his eyes for a second.

“Aaron and Irish John?”

Danny found an answer in the silence.

“Irish and Jeb Carter. I’ll get Virgil to get them.”

Danny leaned forward and flicked a tiny bit of dust off Rusty’s silken shirt of blue and green.

“This the best Basher could do?”

Danny smiled tiredly, a smile without deliberate charm, a smile that only Rusty knew.

“I suppose it was.”

He leaned back in his chair, rubbed his eyes.

“So there’s the …. And Linus in Florida. And the other… _thing_ …. Are we ready?”

He looked at Rusty.   For years and years it had been like this – until sometimes it seemed that there had been no other life. They talked in half-sentences, in thoughts they scarcely needed to say. Danny read Rusty in ‘tells’ so small, so intimate no one else knew they were there. But… a dead man has no tells. Danny smoothed where the tattoo lay night-dark against ghostly skin and answered his own question.

“We’ll get them, Rus.”


End file.
